


The Massage

by pluto24



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: Dom and Brian surprise each other with massages





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> So this set after my last story Brian's Sick. I may make them a series. I hope everyone enjoys it. I can't believe the kudos I got with the last one.

Dom sat in the kitchen with Mia while she cooked breakfast. It had been 2 weeks since Brian had his tonsils out and he was finally getting back on his feet. Tanner wouldn’t let him back at work for another 2 weeks, but he was finally free of his infections and was more active during the day. He was still a little horse when he talked, but the Dr. said that it would be normal for a few days once he could start talking on a regular basis. It has been strange not having Brian talking. He had been writing down what he wanted to say as text messages to whoever the comment was aimed at. Dom had thoughts about getting Brian a massage because he tweaked it right around the time he got sick while chasing a suspect over a fence.  
“Mia can you help with something?”  
“Puff course Dom. You know I’ll do anything for you.” Mia said while standing at the stove moving scrambled eggs around with a spatula.  
“I was thinking of getting Brian a massage. With everything he’s been through I thought it would be good.”  
“I think it’s a great idea. I know his back is still bothering him a little from when he tweaked it.”  
“I just don’t know where to go. There are so many places and I was hoping you could help me sort it all out.” Dom said  
“Of course, I can. I know what to look for in places like that. I find one and set up the appointment for you.” She said putting the eggs on three plates. She moved the plates to the table just as Brian came into the kitchen. He was dressed in jeans and a light blue t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. His overly long curly hair was still damp and hanging down below his collar. He really needs a haircut Dom thought while watching him sit down at the table.  
“Morning Mia. Thanks for the eggs.” Brian said in a slightly hoarse voice.  
“I need to get to the garage.” Dom said standing up. “You need to take it easy still Bri.” Dom said kissing Brian goodbye. “Thanks Mia. Will make sure he’s okay at the market today?”  
“Of course, Dom.” Mia said  
After Dom left and the door was closed Brian looked at Mia. “Mia, I want to do something for Dom to thank him for taking care of me. He gave up so much for me and I can’t repay him enough.”  
“Brian Dom loves you and would do it all over again if he had too. I know that and I know that you would do the same the for him.” Mia said  
“I know, but I don’t know.  
“Oh Brian, your so cute. I think I know what you can do. How about a massage?”  
“I don’t know if he’s the massage type.”  
“It could only help him. He does lift the engines all day. That can do a lot of strain on back.”  
“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll find a place and make an appointment.” Mia said with a smile on her face.  
Brian was at the market making a roast beef sandwich when came up to him. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were bright.  
“Hey Bri, I booked Dom for a deep tissue and hot stone massage for 9am tomorrow morning at  
New Day Salon and Spa.”  
“Ok. I still don’t know about this. I mean I know he would never go to a salon anyway, but I don’t  
Know about the whole massage thing.” Brian said looking at Mia  
“I know he doesn’t need the salon or will go to one, but you on the other hand” she said ruffling his overly long hair. “You really need to do something about this.” She said  
She noticed the slightly anxious look that passed in his eyes as he said, “I know Dom has talked about that too and I mentioned it in off handily.”  
“Brian are you ok?” she asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s a long story that I might tell you one day. can we drop it now?”  
“Yeah of course. I’m going to bring some lunch to the guys. Will you be ok here by yourself?”  
“Of course.”

On the way to the garage Mia thought about what Brian had said. She didn’t miss the look in his eyes when she mentioned the salon. She thought back on all the time she’s known Brian and he always seemed to have himself together and his hair always seemed neat and trimmed every couple of months. Now that she’s looking back on it she realized that the last time his was cut was at least 4 months before he got sick. Yup there’s a story there and she will hold him to telling her someday, hopefully soon. When she got in the garage Dom was in the office on the computer updating an invoice.  
“Hey, I brought you some lunch.”  
“Hey Mia. Thanks.” He said looking up.  
“I also have an appointment for Brian tomorrow morning at 9am for a deep tissue and hot stone massage at New Day Salon and Spa.”  
“Olay good. Hey f there’s a salon there maybe he will finally get his haircut.”  
“I don’t think he will Dom.”  
“Why he said himself he needs a haircut.”  
“I know. I even joked with him about it, but he got this anxious look in his eyes and told me that there is a story there and one day he might tell me.”  
“Huh, I’ll figure it out. So 9am?”  
“Yeah. Are you driving him?”  
“Yeah. I’ll drive him” Dom said  
“Ok. I should go back. I left him alone.”

The next morning Dom awoke to Brian whimpering next to him. Brian was in the beginning of a nightmare. He slowly, quietly whispered in Brian’s ear that he could wake up. He seemed okay until Dom put his hand in Brian’s hair. Brian jerked away so violently that he almost fell off the bed. There is a story there. Brian woke himself up and blinked rapidly.  
“Sorry Dom.” He said tiredly  
“It’s okay Brian. What happened? I’ve never seen you act that way before when I have my fingers in your hair.”  
“I know. I’ll tell you someday Dom, but not right now.”  
“Ok. We should get dressed. Mia is making bacon and I have a surprise for you.”  
“Ok I have a surprise for you too.  
After quick showers they went downstairs to find Mia in the kitchen plating more bacon and pancakes. Jesse, Leon, Vince, and Letty were already at the table. Mia set the plate of bacon on the table and then went back to the counter to get a pitcher of orange juice and the carafe of coffee. Dom said grace and everyone dug in. After Brian convinced Mia to let him do the dishes, Dom helping of course, they go off to the spa that neither knows the other one knows about. Brian can’t help but be surprised when Dom pulls into the parking lot of New Day.  
“Dom, what are we doing here?”  
“I wanted to do something special for you. You’ve been so sick and you hurt your back chasing that guy just before. I thought I would get you a massage.” Dom said looking at Brian’s shocked face. “Why, what’s wrong Bri? You don’t like it?” Dom asked worriedly.  
“No, I think it’s great, but I wanted to do something for you too because you’ve been so much for me. I asked Mia and she said that maybe you’d like a massage. I didn’t think you would, but she insisted on taking care of it.” Brian said  
“Mia said she would make the appointment for me, for you because she knew what would be good. She’s sneaky.” Dom said laughing.  
“Dom, you didn’t have to do anything for me. You have done way more than you should have already. I should be” He didn’t get the chance to finish because Dom’s tongue was in his mouth and his lips completely covered. “Don’t ever think that you don’t deserve to be treated love and respect when you’re sick Brian. I love you and I would do it all over again.” Dom said after breaking the kiss. They walked into the spa hand in hand and walked up the desk. The red head behind it looked up and was flustered after looking at Brian. Dom thinks he should be jealous, but everyone is flustered when they first look at Brian. It’s so cute when he doesn’t even notice it, or doesn’t understand why people do.  
“Hi, I’m Dom Toretto and this is Brian O’Connor. We have an appointment.”  
“Ok, let me check the computer.” She said looking at the screen. Dom noticed the services list for the salon. “Look, you can get your haircut for $15.” He said looking at the Men’s haircut price list. He noticed Brian swallow thickly and wanted to ask what was wrong, but he heard the red head speak again. “Ok, you have an appointment for a couple massage. Deep tissue and hot stone. Those are great ones. Amber and Brooke will be right out if you want to take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?”  
“No thanks.” Brian and Dom said together while sitting down on nice plushy chairs. He was about to ask Brian about getting haircut while they here when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see a blonde and a brunet walking over them. The blonde went to Brian and the brunet came over to him. Of course, the blonde has a smile for Brian and a twinkle in her eye.  
“Hi, I’m Amber, I’ll be your masseuse.” The blonde said to Brian sticking her hand out to him.  
“Hi I’m Brian. It’s nice to meet you.” Brian said shaking her hand.  
Dom smirked at the fact that Brian was oblivious to the fact that Amber was flirting. Brian can’t understand what people see in him, what I see in him. I’ve told him repeatedly that not only is he gorgeous with his blonde curly hair and smile that lights up a room, but his eyes are so bright blue that they are calming. It’s those eyes and smile that get everyone flustered. What gets me though is that he’s always putting other people first. I wish he would think about himself sometimes, but I know he won’t unless I remind him. I love him more than anything and I know he loves me. Brooke introduces herself and they both lead us to changing rooms and give us each a robe to put on. When Brian came out into the massage room in the fluffy robe he looked comfy, but nervous.  
“What’s wrong babe?”  
“I don’t know. Just feel weird I guess.” Brian says lightly.  
Dom goes over to him and pulls him into a hug, running a hand through his hair. He realized once again how long it was and was going to comment on it when the door opened and all they heard was a collective “Awwwwww.” By Amber and Brooke. “You are so cute together.” Amber said as Brian and Dom parted to lay on the tables. They were in the couple’s room so the tables were next to each other and Dom grabbed Brian’s hand when they lay down on their stomachs. Brian seemed tense and it didn’t sit right with him.  
“First we’re doing the deep tissue portion of the massage. This will work out all the muscle kinks, and soreness. First, I’m going to rub some warm oil on your back and then massage it in. It’s important that you relax so that it doesn’t cause you any pain.” Brooke said while heating up the oil. When Amber came back she poured some on Brian’s back and began rubbing it all over. At the same time Brooke began rubbing it over Dom. Dom was really relaxed and had started to fall asleep, when he heard Amber say “Brian you need to relax. You’re a little too tense.” Dom opened his eyes and looked at Brian. He looked a little tense and Dom reached for his hand.  
Brian had been relaxed when Amber started massaging him. He soon discovered he was too relaxed. He started imagining it was Dom giving him the massage. That got him turned on and soon he found himself getting hard. When he started to feel it, he got tense. Dom grabbed his hand, but that didn’t help completely. The only thoughts running through his head were how long before Dom can give him a blowjob. After what felt like hours, but was probably a few minutes Brian became painfully uncomfortable. He finally felt Amber’s hands leave his back and he gratefully heard her say “We’re going to go get the hot stones ready. We’ll be back in about 10 minutes.” They heard the door close and Brian squirmed on to his back. Dom got up and crawled on top of Brian, moving the towel out of the way. He slowly lifted Brian’s red, full dick into his mouth. Brian felt so relieved when he felt Dom sucking that he came almost instantly. He watched as Dom swallowed and then slowly moved up Brian’s body kissing until he got to Brian’s lips. He kissed him hard and then pulled away, biting slightly when he did.  
“Only you O’Connor could get turned on by someone giving you a massage.”  
“I was thinking it was you giving it to me. I can’t help it if the thought of your hands on my body gets me hard.” Brian said smirking. They rolled back over onto their stomachs just as the door opened again. Amber and Brooke came back in and began placing the hot stones on their backs. Soon they were back in their regular clothes and paying for the massages. Dom grabbed Brian’s hand and led him out to the car. He wanted to get Brian home so he could fully finish what they had started in between the two treatments. Dom was going to leave Brian fully blissed out and happy. They never noticed Amber and Brooke smirking as they left. “I’m glad they don’t know that their massages ran 10 minutes over.” Brooke said. “I know. I couldn’t leave Brian like that. He was hard and he had no idea that we even knew. I’m glad he could get the relief.” Amber said. They knew that they probably wouldn’t see either of them again, but they would never forget the two men that brightened their day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did allude to Brian having some anxiety. If I do the next story that I have planned will explain it. Hopefully I'll eventually get to write it.


End file.
